


You like storms too?

by DJ_fandoms



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Lightning - Freeform, Short One Shot, Storms, frog hunting, lightning hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_fandoms/pseuds/DJ_fandoms
Summary: After Jiro dumps him Denki goes out in a storm to do one of his favourite things, lightning hunting. He didn’t expect to see someone else out hunting, though what she is hunting is slightly different.
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Kaminari Denki
Kudos: 17





	You like storms too?

The rain poured down outside of the dorms. Everyone was gathered in the common room playing games to distract them from the storm outside. Thunder errups from outside and makes the more skittish people in 1A, including Bakugou though he would never admit it, jump.

Outside a blond boy walks alone in the rain. Denki didn't bother to stay inside with the other people of 1A, instead he decided to do something he enjoyed as a kid, lightning hunting.  
It wasn't really lightning hunting more like lightning spotting but Denki preferred the first name because it made it sound like an adventure.  
He walked with his hands in his pockets and his head turned to the sky. This was so he could see the lightning and to wash away his tears so if someone came across him he could put on his signature smile and no one would ask questions.  
Normally Denki doesn't do well in the rain because of his quirk but he didn't have time to grab a coat and an umbrella if he wanted to leave the dorms without people asking why he was going out in a storm, so he settled for his yellow hoodie.

Denki's eyes darted forward when he heard a splash being in 1A had upped his anxiety because of their frequent run in with villains. People always called Kaminari dumb but he really wasn't he was in one of the top schools and the acceptance rate was low ... it did become easier to get in each year ... but it was still a major accomplishment to beat hundreds of other kids across the country!

The source of the splash was a girl wearing a bulky coat and thick boots, someone prepared for the harsh weather unlike Denki.  
She held an umbrella but it was closed at her side no indication that it had been used.  
She looked up at Denki shocked at first but quickly smiled and gave a small wave.

"Hey Kaminari!"  
She walked closer to him abandoning the puddle.  
"Uh hey Asui."   
"What are you doing in the rain?"  
She asked looking him up and down frowning slightly.  
"Doesn't your quirk act up when you're wet?"

Denki stepped back feeling uncomfortable and not expecting to run into any of his classmates, he thought they were all inside playing games and watching movies.

"Yeah it does," he mumbled out.  
"I'm just out thinking."  
He looked to the floor and shifted on his feet once he saw how he was covered in mud.

Suddenly, the rain stopped. He looked up and saw that his head was being shielded by Asui's umbrella. He looked at her wondering why she was shielding him.

"Momo made me bring an umbrella even though I told her I like the rain and you need it more then I do."   
Kaminari nodded and smiled in thanks.  
"Earlier you said you were thinking what are you thinking about? Does it have to do with why you're crying?"

Denki panicked and quickly wiped his face. Classic Asui, harsh and blunt, well maybe just blunt he didn't know if she always meant to be harsh.

"I uh,"  
He was going to deny that he was crying but his reaction made it obvious that he definitely was.  
"Jiro."   
He finally mumbled out reluctantly.  
Asui nodded like she already knew that's what his response was going to be.  
"Jiro already told me about your break up I didn't expect you to be upset though she said it was a mutual decision."

"Mutual decision!"   
Denki yelled out with a hint of anger. He didn't mean for it to come out like that but he didn't think Jiro would lie about what happened.

"We were on a date and I thought everything was going well. We went to a music shop and I even bought her the new guitar that she had wanted for ages. As soon as we got back to the dorms I tried to kiss her but she rejected me! That would've been fine but she dumped me after because she 'didn't think it was going to work out'. She could've told me before I bought the guitar." 

As soon as he stoped ranting he looked up at Asui and added a quick "sorry".  
She looked away from him in thought.  
"That wasn't okay."  
"Again I'm sorry I didn't mean to dump that on you I just really needed to talk to someone."  
"No you can talk to me if you need to. I mean what Jiro did wasn't okay."

Denki nodded.   
"Yeah," he sighed.  
"So why are you out here? It's pretty bad"  
He said trying to move the conversation to something else.  
Denki reached out his hand from under the umbrella that Asui was still holding letting the rain hit his hand like bullets.

"Frog hunting."   
She smiled fondly at that thought.  
"I really like frogs, I guess it has something to do with my quirk. From an early age I loved going out and looking for frogs I was hoping to see some on the UA campus but I guess there isn't many places that frogs like to hang out because I haven't seen any."  
"I love that too!" He blurted out  
"Well not frog hunting but lightning hunting!"  
"That makes sense because of your quirk too" she chuckled.  
Denki looked at the dark grey clouds squinting his eyes.  
"Like you I haven't had any luck I've just heard thunder."

Asui smiled at his consented face. His face was scrunched up, he scratched the side of his head and stuck his tongue out slightly. She noticed it was the exact face he makes while reading. Asui started laughing.  
"What are you laughing at?"  
"You!"   
She brought her unoccupied hand to her face to wipe the hair and water out of her eyes.  
Denki tilted his head and small sparks of electricity shot of it making one side rise from the static.  
"The face you made is the exact one you do while reading." She clarified. Realisation washed over Denki's head.  
"Oh! Most of the books I read are in English so I have to translate them. While I'm good at English I'm not fluent so I have to concentrate," He laughed  
"The face I make is pretty stupid. Not as stupid as when I short circuit but it's still stupid."

Asui laughed along with him.  
"I think it's pretty cute!" She admitted.  
"And when you're confused you look like a puppy."  
Heat covered Denki's face. He shot out more sparks and started to stutter, flustered at what the girl said.  
"That's not fair." He whined placing a hand over his chest in mock hurt.  
"You can't attack me like that."  
Asui stepped under the umbrella with Denki bumping his shoulder playfully.  
Their sides were pressed against each other making Denki blush more.  
"Your flustered look is cute too."   
She said not even looking at the taller boy.  
"I uh-"   
Denki didn't even know how to respond. He couldn't tell if Asui was flirting with him or just being nice or teasing. 'Probably the last one' he thought. People tease him a lot ... though they usually make jokes about his intelligence not how ... cute ... his face is.

"There's supposed to be a storm again this weekend... there's a forest nearby that has a river that goes through it."   
She said hesitantly. Denki sensed her nervousness but he couldn't tell why.  
"There's lots of frogs there and there's also a bridge that gives you a good view of the sky. Do you want to..."  
She looked up at him as he started to put the pieces together.  
"Go frog and lightning hunting with me?"

She was asking him on a date. Was she asking him on a date? Denki couldn't tell if it was a date or not.  
"Like a date?"  
As soon as he asked his brain screamed at him.  
'Abort! Abort! Why would you ask that you should've said yes and just enjoyed a nice time you absolute dumbass!' 

"Yes a date."  
Asui found her confidence again and turned towards him.  
"So what do you say?"  
Denki blinked a few times trying to process what she was saying to him.  
'She... wants to go on a date with me? A girl actually asked me on a date!?'  
"Yes! I'd love to go with you Asui!"  
He smiled and the blush returned to his face.

"Call me Tsu."   
"Okay Tsu I'd love to go on a date with you!"  
Colour filled Asui's, Tsu's, face as she looked at the floor.   
"I'm going to head back to the dorms."  
She gave Denki the umbrella and started to walk back to 1A's home away from home.  
"What about your umbrella?"   
He asked having to raise his voice to be heard through the rain.  
"Keep it!" She said spinning around and waving at the electric boy.  
"See ya Denki."

Denki might have not found lightning that night but he did find a frog.


End file.
